narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Dai
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Hokage Guard Platoon | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Eight Gates Morning Gorilla | weapons = }} Great Dai (ゴウダイ, Gō Dai) is the most profound to roam the shinobi world. Background Dai came from a family were they weren't the greatest in the field of . Therefore, Gai as a offspring was also weak in ninjutsu. Unlike other members of his family, Dai didn't give up on becoming a possible shinobi one day. Appearance Personality Abilities Granted his weakness in the field of ninjutsu, Dai devoted both his mindset and life into becoming the greatest taijutsu user ever. As of now, Dai could be considered one of the strongest taijutsu orientated user in Konohagakure. After being introduced to a few weapons here and there Dai has pro capabilities in . Dai excelled past the expectations of his family, as well as the standards set by Konoha officials. As he was able to graduate the academy on time, became a chūnin with the rest of his class, then ultimately achieve status as a jōnin. After meeting up with Seigetsu, after he'd become the Hokage, Dai was offered a position as a bodyguard to the man. Head commander Asura noted that Dai would be a force to be reckoned with against any opponent, therefore his disadvantage towards ninjutsu users could be over looked. During his battle with Seigetsu, the Hokage stated that Dai was literally one of the fingers on his left hand that could take him down. A very meaningful statement as Seigetsu has five fingers. Seigetsu also went as far as telling Dai if he were to ever become corrupt he wanted Dai to be the one to fight him, then opposed to his own family. Taijutsu It was clear that Dai would have no talent in ninjutsu, genjutsu, or anything else in that manner. Accepting this the boy put everything he had into taijutsu. Due to this handicap, Dai worked on a way to refine his Taijutsu to protect him against his disadvantages, and greatly exceed what was an advantage for him. Even though he focused primarily on taijutsu, Dai was easily compared to the others students in the academy as an equal, and excelling past them in combat. Literally no student in the academy could compare to Dai. So much that during the chūnin exams, Dai was able to effectively defeat a team of three all by himself with himself being "cornered". Legendary taijutsu master, Might Guy, has stated that if Dai continued training like he did he would surpass both himself and Lee. Some even like to overrate him as an unparalleled Taijutsu expert, on the verge to becoming a master. The Strong Fist is primary Dai's speciality. After training under the verbal guidance of Guy, Dai has adopted Guy's "My Rule" philosophy. This style of fighting has become legendary with Dai, and because he has strong chakra and outstanding stamina, can use this style showing little to no exhaustion. Dai's speed and strength are holy on their own, but when combined, are a force to be reckoned with. With single punches he can't tear down walls with little to no recoil damage. While moving, Dai appears as a blur to the naked eye, and can even give skilled users like Seigetsu a hard time keeping up. Combining these two forces, Seigetsu reaches a different level as he showed the ability to break Seigetsu's Susanoo ribcage. Eight Gates Druken Fist Trivia *